1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports skill evaluation system which makes use of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ranking system which performs ranking with regard to the sports skill and the foreign language conversation communication skill is known and disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-Open No. 2003-29615 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). The ranking system of Patent Document 1 includes means for inputting a kind, a record or a rank order of sports, means for arithmetically operating a sport point from the record and/or the rank order, means for selecting language study, means for inputting a foreign language conversation communication skill of the language, means for arithmetically operating a language study point from the foreign language conversation communication skill, means for comparing the sports point with data recorded and accumulated in a network server through a network to calculate a ranking, means for displaying the ranking, and means for presenting information for enhancing the language study point (a list of words used in a sports event to be played by a participant, an illustrative sentence, sound information of reading the illustrative sentence aloud and so forth) in response to a result of the language study point.
However, with the ranking system described above, only rough ranking is performed taking both of the sports skill and the foreign language conversation communication skill into consideration. However, the ranking system cannot perform a detailed skill analysis (evaluation) based on the level, match experience, age, sex and so forth of a user, careful advice based on a result of the skill analysis, rearing diagnosis in the future, estimation evaluation with the growth in the future taken into consideration and so forth cannot be performed.